


Soldier of Love

by TheOneinBlack



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drama, Lesbian Character, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneinBlack/pseuds/TheOneinBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a 17 year old student of Silas High School. She really loves journalism and nerdy stuff, that’s probably why she is so lonely. However, everything starts to change when she meets her incredible (and hot) new neighbour. What would you do if you knew you’re falling in love with someone engaged? Would you fight for it? Carmilla AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so help me here! I am starting with a small chapter. The others will be bigger, I swear. Hope you enjoy the idea.

Chapter 1 - Meeting Carmilla

Saturday, another lonely day. At least she can spent the hole day enjoying her favourite movies on netflix. Sometimes she wishes to have a better life in the future, maybe find some company, some real friends. Alright, maybe she gotten a little depressed today, but she knows that this kind of stuff is normal for a 17 year old girl. At least she likes to think about it that way.  
Her dad starts to call her downstairs:  
\- Laura, could you please come here? I want to talk to you.  
\- Okay dad, I’m coming.  
When she got herself standing in the midle of the living room she notices that her dad is talking at the front oh the house with someone. Than, she tries her best to look happy and charismatic to meet whoever he is hoping to introduce to her.  
\- So, Laura, this are our new neighbours, Carmilla and her friend Elsie.  
She stops right there, in shock. The girl standing in front of her is beautiful , brunette, very white skin , penetrating gaze . And what to say of her clothes outlining all of her curves ? Her beauty is so stunning that Laura does not notice the blonde girl, sho says:  
\- Hello there, we are very happy to know you and you’re dad, we hope to achieve some kind of friendship here, okay? So, that’s why we are inviting you both to our “welcome to the neighbourhod” party tonight, what do you say?  
Crap. The blonde Elsie is so friendly, while Carmilla did not outline any reaction so far. However, Laura realized that she did not fail to approach it one minute. After all who this girl was? Why was she staring her so much? Not that Laura was complaining, somehow she did not understand that, but was a good feeling.  
Since Laura did not answer, his father soon took an attitude and said:  
\- Of course, Laura will be very happy to participate!  
\- No. I mean, I do not know, do not know anyone there.  
\- Hey cupcake, that’s the chance for us to know each other – That’s the first thing Carmilla said to her, in that sexy voice and a tiny smirk. “OMG, what is happening? I barelly know this girl” Laura thought.  
\- Yeah, will be fun. We will be waiting for you. Just come. – Elsie was certainly friendly.  
And so they left. Laura had many problems making friends and certainly had not attended many parties to know exactly how to behave. But somehow she wanted to look nice and normal, maybe even interesting.  
So she spent the whole afternoon trying to choose the perfect clothes for the party. Eventually chose a light blue dress, showing her back and had an average neckline. Set the hair in a high tail and made a light makeup. She was happy with the final result when she checked in the mirror. Finished the look with a high heel that she never wore.  
Seven-thirty she kissed his father and began walking to the house next door. She was nervous, even anxious, was a whirlwind of emotions. From the balcony listening to loud music and people laughing and talking. Laura did not know how long ago she did not participate in an event with so much social interaction as a party. She did not know if she could stand long enough. Creating a courage that was almost not the, she rang the bell.  
The gourgeous girl opened and said:  
\- Hey there cutie, I was waiting for you. You sure look lovely tonight. Can’t wait to know you better!  
Was she seducing here? Why she felt so warm and happy about that? Carmilla probably was a few years older than her, must have been about 25 years, maybe more? In that moment she heard:  
\- Babe, come in, bring the guests, I can’t stand here alone. We are engaged, I need my lovely baby by my side.  
Elsie was engaged to her? Nice.


End file.
